starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Confederate Military Intelligence Agency
The Confederate Military Intelligence Agency (CMIA), commonly called Military Intelligence or MI, was the military intelligence agency of the Black Star Confederacy. It employed over 30,000 Confederate military and civilian employees galaxywide. The CMIA was responsible for collecting intelligence for the entirety of the Confederate Defence Force. The CMIA provided military intelligence to troops, defence policy-makers and force planners within the Defence Council and the Armed Forces Command, in support of Confederate military planning and operations and weapon systems acquisition. The CMIA was established in 25 BBY as a result of increased pirate activity. The military intelligence department of Confederate Security, Department F, was split from ConSec and established as an independent agency. Overview CMIA's Director was a three-star military officer who served as a principal advisor to the Defence Council and to the Supreme Commander on matters of military intelligence. CMIA had major operational activities at the Naval Headquarters on Killian. CMIA possessed a diverse workforce skilled in the areas of military history and doctrine, economics, physics, chemistry, world history, political science, bio-sciences, computer sciences, and many other fields of expertise. CMIA responded to the needs of a variety of customers, from the President to the soldier in the field. Its work encompassed all aspects of military intelligence requirements – from highly complex missile trajectory data to biographical information on foreign military leaders. The CMIA also controlled the Special Operations Brigade in conjunction with the Confederate Defence Force, and the SOB were often used for special intelligence operations in addition to regular special operations. CMIA worked closely with ConSec's Department B and E. Mission The CMIA's mission was to provide timely, objective, and cogent military intelligence to war-fighters, defence planners, and defence and national security policy-makers. The director of the CMIA was an advisor to the Minister of Defence and the Supreme Commander on matters related to military intelligence. The CMIA handled major issues such as the number of deployed forces, assessments, policy, and resources. To help weapon systems planners and the domestic weapons industry, the CMIA played a major role in providing intelligence on foreign weapon systems. History The CMIA was established in 25 BBY as a result of increased pirate activity. The military intelligence department of Confederate Security, Department F, was split from ConSec and established as an independent agency. The CMIA scored several successes over the year, such as gathering intelligence on the Drillarian pirates, Organization CMIA was led by a Director, typically a three-star military officer. The director in 18 ABY was Admiral Wilhem Koern who assumed command in late 17 ABY. CMIA was organized into these primary operational departments: Central Division (C-Div): C-Div acted as the control centre for the other sections, as well as handling personnel and financial matters, including the payment of agents. In 18 ABY, it was headed by Rear-Admiral Cryk Cardas. Foreign Intelligence Group (FIG): The functions of the FIG was three-fold: liaison with the Supreme Commander; coordination with the Foreign Office on military matters; and evaluation of captured documents and evaluation of foreign press and holonet broadcasts. This liaison with the Supreme Commander meant that the FIG was the appropriate channel to request CMIA support for a particular mission. In 18 ABY, it was headed by Brigadier General Arlan Tydon. Intelligence Evaluation Group (EIG): The IEG constituted the third division and was subdivided into the following areas and responsibilities: Foreign Intelligence Collection Office (FICO): The FICO was made of up of 11 sub-sections: Section C, communications - design of communication systems, training of operators; Section D, data/cryptanalysis operations; Section E, economic intelligence; Section F, false documents and identification items; Section I, military intelligence on the Imperial Remnant; Section J, military intelligence on the Jade Empire; Section N, military intelligence on the New Republic; Section O, military intelligence on other independent entities; Section S, military intelligence on the Sith Empire; and Section T, technical intelligence. Strategic Services Office (SSO): The SSO was tasked with directing covert contact / exploitation of discontented minority groups in foreign countries for intelligence purposes. It also controlled the Special Operations Brigade. Counter Intelligence Office (CIO): The CIO was responsible for counter-intelligence operations in Confederate industry, planting false information, penetration of foreign intelligence services and investigating acts of sabotage on Confederate soil. Sub-sections included: Section A - the Civilian Authority bureau; Section B - the espionage cases bureau; Section C - the disinformation bureau; and Section D - the counter espionage agents bureau. CMIA liaisons were also established with the Armed Forces Command, and these liaisons would pass on specific intelligence requests to the operational sections of the CMIA. In 18 ABY, EIG was commanded by Vice Marshal Ethan Crane, FICO was commanded by Line Captain Shanna Krieg, SSO was commanded by Colonel Cyrus Kellar and CIO was commanded by Group Captain Amira Drii. Ranks Upon joining the CMIA, individuals retained their military rank. Operatives recruited directly into the CMIA were promoted according to Army ranks. Category:Black Star Confederacy